STORM RISING
by lil' wolverine
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A GROWN UP ROGUE COMES BACK AFTER TWO YEARS AND FINALLY STEALS THE HEART OF THE MAN SHE LOVES.


Storm Rising

M

Logan/Rogue (and a very jealous Storm) Logan and Storm were just finishing their latest screaming match when a very grown up Rogue walked in the front door.

"Maybe we need to take a break from each other," Logan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Fine by me, you damn fool. I don't understand why I keep trying when you don't give a damn. I also know you have someone else in your heart," Ororro yelled at Logan's back.

Standing next to the recently returned Nightcrawler, who had arrived an hour earlier, Rogue watched in utter disbelief.

"What gives, Kurt?"

"Well, Rogue. While you were gone those two have been trying to date."

"Don't look like it is working out for them at all. If anything I think they are getting on each other's nerves."

"Yeah, I think you are right."

"Damn. I wonder if me coming back will be a good thing, especially after learning how to control my power."

"I think you will be a good thing for Logan right now. Who knows maybe a relationship might finally be possible for you two," Kurt said with a smirk. "He needs someone that won't fight with him about that side of his nature."

Suddenly, Logan finally saw Rogue standing next to Kurt in a pair of skin-tight leather pants and a half shirt, light blue in color, showing off her mid-drift. Smiling, he walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Well, hello there, Marie. How are you doing now that you have control over your gift?"

"I am okay. What about you? I think I heard yelling when I first came through the door."

"You are right. I have been dating Storm off and on for the past year, but enough about that. What have you been doing for the last two years?"

"Care to go out with me and get a few beers?"

"You know that I am always up for a few beers. Mind if we take the bike?"

"Lets go because I am wanting to have some fun. In fact, I don't care where we go."

"Fine by me. Luckily for us, Ro went to her room. So, lets scram," Logan said as he grabbed her hand and ran for the door.

Laughing, Rogue hopped on the back of the bike after Logan got it started and was seated. Grabbing his belt loops, Rogue leaned close enough to lay a kiss on his cheek near his ear. She heard his low growl and saw his smile.

"Be careful or you might set the animal free."

"I gather 'Ro don't your animal side."

"She despises it. She won't even let me let it out. At least not enough to keep the edge off."

"Well, if I was your girl I would just to see you at your wildest. You are a child of nature and who is she to deny that side of you," Rogue said angrily. "She doesn't deserve you, Logan."

"Who does?"

Leaning closer, Rogue gave him his answer.

"I have always wanted you Logan, but I was just too young. Now that I am 22 years old, how about giving me the chance to prove just how much I love you."

Looking over his shoulder, Logan saw the serious look on her face.

"You ain't joking around, are you darlin'."

"Not one bit, sugah. Just give me a chance, that is all I ask."

"Okay. Let's give this relationship a chance," Logan said with a smile as he put the bike in gear and took off.

After a thirty-minute ride, they arrived at one of Logan's favorite hiding places. Helping Rogue off the back and then he got off of the bike only to receive a very passionate kiss from Rogue. Holding her close to his body, Logan returned the kiss with all of the passion he had in his heart for her.

"We need to get indoors and get those beers that you promised," he said a little breathless.

"Okay," she said just as breathless.

Upon entering the bar, the guys began looking but thought three times about smiling at her because of Logan and his reputation for protecting his lady. Going up to the counter, Rogue ordered two beers after showing her driver's license to the bartender.

"Here you go, love. To the future," she said as she tapped the side of her beer to his.

"Definitely, to the future," he said with a smile as they got ready to play some pool.

They played about six games with each winning three games a piece. Finally, someone had put some money in the jukebox when the song 'I'd Do Anything For Love' began to play. Much to Rogue's surprise, Logan pulled her out to the dance floor and began to dance with her slowly.

"I thought you said you would never dance with anyone."

"Well, if I am going to prove that I am worthy of you, might as well start with showing that I can dance."

"Wow. Am I getting under your skin this fast?"

"You have been under my skin since that night that you first touch me to save yourself. Like 'Ro said there was always someone in my heart that she was competing with. That someone is you, Marie. This song reminds me of you every time I hear it."

"I think of you when I hear it, too. Maybe we were meant for each other," Rogue said as she laced her fingers behind his neck and began singing along with the song.

Logan would sing the answering response back to her.

When the song ended, the song 'Magic' began to play. Rogue began to dance close Logan and it was driving him insane with the need to get out of the bar and someplace private. He was desperately holding on to his control as her hands glided over his body, not missing one inch of him.

"We need to get out of here, girl."

"Why?"

"I need you, but I am not up for an audience. Get my drift."

"Okay, sugah. I get what you are saying, but where do you want to go?"

"I have a place I go when I need to think things though. Trust me, not even Ro knows about this place."

"Okay. Lets go then. I can see the hunger in your eyes, honey."

"I can see the same hunger in your eyes, darlin'."

"Hey, do you think your beauty can called out the beast and say hello to him?"

"Most definitely. In fact, he is kicking at the cage door that has been closed for so long. He does not like being locked up."

"He won't have to be around me. I don't care what Ro thinks or anyone else for matter," Rogue said as they went out the door.

"I love the way you think, babe. Brains, brawn, and beauty, what a combination. I must be living my life right to have you in my arms," he said as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss, which brought a moan up from Rogue's chest that melted in Logan's mouth.

They got back on the bike and took off towards Logan's other hide away, which turned out to be a cabin.

"Logan, I was here last night when I blew a tire on my car. I also clean this place up I found the key in the door jam above the door."

"I have been meaning to do that, but thank you. You are a good woman, my darlin'."

"Sugah, any woman would be lucky to have you as her beau. I am glad that you are going to give me a chance to prove that I can be good for you."

"You have always been in my blood, I just had to admit to it, which I never would have in front of the team before, but I would now with out giving a damn what any of them thought. Especially, Storm," he said as they went in and Logan got to see how clean his cabin was. " Where is all of the garbage?"

"In the trash pit next to the outhouse. All of your laundry is hanging out on the line drying, and the dirty dishes have been washed."

"Every man's dream wife. Do you cook by chance?"

"Yes, but right now I want to show you how much I love you."

"How do you think you are going to handle the beast within," Logan said as he began to turn to face her only to catch her pulling her shirt up and over her head.

He noticed that she didn't have a bra on and gently pulled her close to his body so he could feel the skin that had burned it's memory into his. She dragged his wife-beater up his torso and he took it up and over his head. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he trembled a little with anticipation of letting the beast in him out to letting this beauty his arms tame him.

She would be the only one to tame my beastly heart he thought to himself.

Laying a kiss on his chest, right over his heart, she meant it as her branding of his heart. He shivered knowing no one else would ever touch him the way she is right now. Moving his hands up her back, he bent down to kiss her, which started off slow and gentle but ended up deep, feral and brutal. When he did not get a complaint from her about it he knew she wanted him to let the beast in him out and take what he needed from her and that she is more than willing to accommodate his needs. Growling low in his throat, he mentally let go of the reigns he had on the beast. Rogue knew this when she heard the growl and smiled knowing that she was about to prove herself braver than most women by wanting the beast in him to come out and meet her half way on this battlefield. She gave him a kiss that brought the beast closer to the surface and made Logan loose just a little more of his self-control.

"Come on, sugah, I want to meet your beast. Don't hide him from me."

"You got it, babe," he said as the beast came out and told her, " Take those damn things off."

By the time Rogue had finished getting undressed, Logan was naked and on the bed waiting for her to join him there. She slowly climbed on to the bed and crawled up to face him with a smile on her face. When she got to his waist, she lowered her lips to kiss the head of his cock then gave it a light, licking kiss on the shaft. Logan laid there letting her get accustom to his smell and taste along with his sensitivity of being touch there. He was enjoying the feel of her hands roaming over his thighs, abdomen, and then up to his chest where her fingers grazed over his nipples. All of the sensations he was feeling were hitting him at once that he started trembling as his needing and wanting of her was getting out of control. Sensing that he was close to snapping, she made a wet trail with her tongue up to his mouth and gave him a light, tender kiss that made him moan in frustration because her body was to his side and not on top of him. Logan took her into his arms and made her climb up on top of him. When she did, she eagerly took him into her body and rode him slowly as to build the pressure in his body beyond what he could handle. When he finally got tired of the slow pace, he took over by rolling them over putting her on her back and picked up the pace. They rode the waves of ecstasy and she got to see and taste the beast that was locked inside of Logan's heart and soul. She locked her legs around his waist as they climaxed together and screamed each other's name. He took her multiple times that night before they finally wore out the beast and each other. Rogue fell asleep with her head on Logan's chest tucked under his chin with an arm draped over his shoulder. Before sleep could claim him, Logan begged the powers that be not to take her away from him.

"You have my heart in your care, darlin' and I don't plan on letting you go if I have anything to do about it," he whispered into her ear praying that she could hear him.

He had both arms wrapped around as if she might disappear if he didn't do such a thing to keep her there with him.

Logan wakes to the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes cooking on the stove and brewed coffee on the counter. He sits up and spots her in the kitchen standing in front of the stove watching the food making sure not to burn it. He chuckles as he realizes that she is wearing one of his shirts while taking care of the food. When she turns from the stove to the sink he notices that it barely covers her perky ass that fit so perfectly in his hands the night before. He gets up and walks into the kitchen to give her a good morning hug after he took a morning leak.

"Good morning, darlin'. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling very good, sweetheart. How are you feeling this beautiful morning," she asked as she turned to him as to give him a hug and kiss.

"I feel like I am in heaven and that you are my angel. If that makes sense to ya."

"Perfectly. I hope you don't think this is too soon, but I think I need to say this to you."

"What?"

"I love you and have so for a very long time."

"I ain't gonna say it is too soon, but I will ask what took so long for you to tell me this," he said as he was hugging her close to him.

"Don't tell me you knew how I felt."

"Actually, I could smell your hormones levels rise when ever you were near me. I am just glad you could not smell my levels go up also when you were near me."

Smiling, she tilted her head back to receive a kiss from him and he did not disappoint her with how much passion was in it. It caused her to moan loudly into his mouth as his tongue teased and mated with her own.

"Lets eat breakfast before round whatever," Logan said with a slight chuckle.

"I agree because we both need the energy."

They sat at the table and ate their breakfast and talked about if they should tell the team. They both agreed that him and Ororro were over, so it really didn't matter what the team thought if they were wrong for each other or not. They wanted to be at each other's side and nothing was going to keep them apart. With that said they got dressed and headed back to the mansion to face what ever came their way together. Upon entering the mansion, they found the whole team waiting for them in the front voyeur. They heard the rumbling of thunder from outside and knew that Storm was angry to see their hands linked together in such a manner that was nothing short of a loving couple.

"LOGAN!"

"Don't start it because you don't really accept me for who or what I am. Marie does accept me and she loves me no matter what. I don't care what any of y'all think about this, but I love her, too. I guess I always have. Charles, you know me better than anyone and you can read me. You know I am not feeling the loneliness I once felt, even with Ro."

"That is true, Logan. You do seem a lot happier with Marie on your arm and in your heart. I know there is a great age difference, but it seems that it don't matter to the two of you, so it should and will not matter to us either."

Everyone on the team congratulated them on finally for having the guts to go after what would make them happy. Everyone except Ro that is, she went up to her room and pack her stuff and came down the stairs with her bags.

"Ororro?"

"I refuse to stay in the same house as that little…"

"Don't you dare say it, Ro, just because you can't handle the fact that I found the love that everyone deserves to have in their life. I have found this very love in Marie. Hell, she let me be beastly with her last night. That is something that you refused me! So, go if you must, but know this, I won't change the fact that I have finally came to terms with the way I feel in my heart."

"It doesn't matter what you say, Logan, I will getting you back into my arms even if I have to kill to do it. That bitch hasn't won the war," she said as she left the mansion.

Biting back a growl, Logan gathered Rogue into his and gave her a reassuring hug.

It had been months since Logan and Rogue began their relationship and Storm left the team and mansion behind her, Rogue woke up one morning feeling like she was going to puke everywhere if she didn't get into their bathroom quickly. Throwing up in the toilet, she started getting nervous about why she was throwing up. She remembers that their first night together, Logan and herself had forgotten to stop and get any kind of protection to prevent her from getting pregnant by him. She could hear him entering their room and could smell the food that he had brought on a tray for her breakfast.

"Marie, darlin', where are you?"

"In here," she said just before puking again.

Putting the tray on their dresser, Logan ran into their bathroom to find her head nearly in the toilet.

"What is wrong, darlin'?"

"Logan, think back to the first night we made love to each other. We didn't use thing in the way of protection against pregnancy."

"Shit. You think you are?"

"Well, I haven't had my period in two months. I am having a little nausea. Lately I have been having some very weird food cravings. Hell, my clothes are getting tight on me."

"Classic signs of it being pregnancy," came Jean's voice from the doorway of their room.

"Come on in and close the door."

Letting Logan bring Rogue back into their room, Jean sat down on the edge of the bed and listened to them as they discussed their options for the baby.

"Honey, please don't cry."

"Logan, I am happy not sad. You are going to be a father to your own child and I am lucky enough to be the mother."

"Marie, I have kept this under my pillow waiting for the perfect time to ask you something," he said as he dug out from under his pillow a small velvet box, he opened it and turned back to her. "Would you marry me, darlin'."

"Yes! Of course, Logan!"

After he slipped the ring on her finger, they hugged and kissed.

"Lets go tell everyone the good news. I mean both."

"Okay," he said as they went for the door to their room with smiles on their faces.

"I'll tell everyone to meet you two in the living room, if you would like, so that you can tell them in one spot."

"Thanks, Jean. I think that would be best," Logan said warmly.

Ten minutes later, the whole group was in the living room awaiting the news that Logan and Rogue wanted to share with them. When they walked in, Charles knew right away what the news was about but said nothing.

"Well, everybody. You know how I feel about the little lady at my side. Just as few minutes ago I asked her to become my wife and she said yes. Before that though she surprised me with a very special gift."

"What?"

"I am going to be a father, and as you guessed I am very nervous," Logan said with a little bit of a nervous chuckle.

"Logan, you are going to be a great father because you have some of the best friends anyone could ask for and if you need any advice about fatherhood, we'll help you find. Trust me on that," Charles said in his usually composed tone. "Marie, you are going to be a wonderful mother. I know this because I remember how you were when the Orphan Maker turned Logan into a toddler and that is when I knew that you could handle anything that Logan threw your way. You are going to do just fine raising the child you two created."

"Well, I say the sooner the wedding the better because if she is right on the timing, then in seven months there will be a tiny berserker here in the mansion and none of us are going to get any sleep if the child is anything like its father," Jean said with a giggle.

"Was I really that bad?"

"Yes," everybody said at once.

"How about three weeks from now?"

"What do you think about that, darlin'?"

"I think we can pull it off and it still be beautiful. I have one request though. I want to see you in a tux."

"You kiddin' me right darlin'?"

"No. If I have to wear a gown then you have to be in a tux."

"Okay, point taken."

Three weeks flew by in a hurry and all of the preparations were done with a day to rest before the big day. The guys kidnapped Logan for a bachelor party from hell, which goes badly.

"Scott, I can't be doing this. I am true to my woman, Marie."

"Just have a few beers with us."

"Okay, but no stripers."

"Can't promise that, Logan. I think Elf was in charge of the entertainment. God only knows what he got."

Just then, Logan's worse nightmare came true.

"I am out of here guys. Y'all enjoy the party."

Before any of them could stop him, he ran out the door and got on his bike and left.

After twenty minutes, he was back at the mansion and in his woman's arms. He was just about to lay down for the night with her when his nose picked up a very familiar scent on the wind. Snarling, he went to the window and looked down to the ground. He found Victor standing there wearing a white shirt. Knowing that was his way of saying that he had come in peace, Logan waved him up.

"Heard you were getting married tomorrow, runt. Thought I would come by say congratulations, but I also heard a rumor that you are going to be a father, too. Who is the mother? Storm?"

"Yes I am getting married. Thank you. The rumor is true and the mother is Rogue."

"She learned to control her gift?"

"Yep, and now I am a very happy beast."

"Hello, Victor. Did you come to wish us well?"

"Actually, I did and I hope that my younger brother would allow me to be at his wedding?"

"I was hoping the news would bring you here so I could invite you personally," Logan said handing him an invitation.

"I be here in the morning, bub. Welcome to the family, Rogue."

"Marie."

"Marie," Victor said as he left so he could go get his clothes ready for the morning.

"I think that went very well, honey. I think he will be here in the morning."

"That is why I went ahead and told Chuck about him coming. He thinks the fact that I am reaching out to him like a brother should for something this important is great. He understand where I am coming from," he said as they laid down for the night.

The next morning, the house was buzzing with excitement. Victor held his promise and showed up to help with last minute details and decorations. He was also in charge of keeping a very nervous Logan away from the east wing of the mansion were the bride and her bridesmaids were.

"LOGAN! Getting your butt off of the east wing, now, or by God I'll bend you over my knee and send you to the alter with red ass from busting it!"

Logan just glared at his older brother for a moment. Then hanging his head in shame for getting caught.

"Asshole. I just want to see her or talk to her."

"Call her on the phone."

"Good idea, and my ass don't get turned red."

"That is why I said for you to do that. Little brothers, what a pain in the ass sometimes."

"I understand that," Scott said with a smile. "Alex is as much of a pain my ass as Logan is for you."

"So, I am not alone in this thought," Victor said with a smile at the thought that he was actually getting along with Scott Summers.

"No, you are not alone. Far from it, in fact."

Three hours later, Logan was waiting at the alter for Rogue to come down the aisle in her wedding gown. Beast decided at the last minute to give his spot of best man up so Victor could stand beside his brother to give him the encouragement that he could do this and he was the luckiest man alive.

"I am so glad that I could be here for this. I hope we can have a better brotherly relationship starting when you get back from your honeymoon."

"We will, Victor."

"You better breathe," Victor said as Rogue made her appearance.

Logan smiled as she walked down the aisle on the arm of Kurt, who did not wear his image inducer for once. When they arrived at the alter, he handed her over to Logan, but whispered something in her ear.

"Told you that you would be good for him. Your love saved him."

"Thank you, Kurt."

Thirty minutes and two prayers later, Logan and Rogue were pronounced husband and wife. When the preacher told him that he could kiss the bride, he almost took her breath away with the level of passion he had put in it.

"Hey, bub, let her breathe or I am going to get the water hose after you two."

"Or I can make it rain on their heads," came a familiar voice full of laughter.

"Ro?"

"You better thank your brother for talking some sense into me last night. We talked about everything including how happy you seem to be about your impending fatherhood. I can't say that I would have changed anything, but you were right when you said that I did not accept that one side of you. She is a braver and better woman to accept you no matter what. Congratulations you two, and I came back to the team. Soon, Rogue is not going to be allowed to fight in combat."

"Welcome back, Storm. Besides, Kurt was missing you," Rogue said with a mischievous grin.

The rest of the day went by in a blur for the new couple, but everyone was seeing how happy they were in each other's company. When it came time for the bouquet toss and the garter toss, no one was surprised to see Storm get the bouquet and Kurt catch the garter. Storm turned red, as Kurt used nothing but his teeth to put the garter on her leg.

"Damn, Elf! If I did not know better I would swear that you had a thing for her," Logan said.

"So what if I do!"

"What?!"

"I have always been in love with her."

The party last until Logan and Rogue decided to slip away to the cabin where their child was made. Logan swept her up into his arms and carried her over the threshold of the doorway. He kicked the door shut with the heel of his boot.

"Welcome home, darlin'."

"Thank you, honey bear."

They spent the rest of the night making love to each other and talking about the baby.

Seven months later, Logan woke to a gut-wrenching scream that came from their bathroom at the mansion. Upon entering the bathroom, he saw the problem. He screamed one word in his head for Charles and Jean to pick up on, which they did. They made it the infirmary and had plenty of time to help Rogue get ready for a rough night of labor. Logan stayed by her side and gave her all the strength he could to push their child into the world. When the tiny child made its appearance, a loud cry let everyone know that it was in perfect health.

"You have a son, Logan. May I be the first to say that he is you all over, from the hair down," Beast said with a smile. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

"You damn right I would," Logan said as he cut the cord with one of his claws."

Jean took the baby to take care of cleaning him up and getting all of the first vitals. After that was done she carried the baby back over to Logan and Rogue, who was now cleaned up herself. Jean laid the baby in Logan's arms even though he thought Rogue should hold him first, But when the tiny child laid there and fell asleep, Logan let the emotion in his heart come out in the form of happy tears. As the tears rolled down his cheeks, he looked at Rogue with such love that neither spoke for a moment.

"Thank you, Marie. You have made me feel like a man and not an animal. I love you and…"

"James Andrew Howlett Logan Jr."

Smiling, he did not argue with her about the name and gently put the baby into her arms. He turned his head when he smelled his brother's scent.

"You have a nephew. His name is James Andrew Howlett Logan," he said to Victor with a smile.

"Cool."

END


End file.
